1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated lens package and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a laminated lens package capable of implementing desired refraction by forming a polymer layer, using a polymer material having a low refractive index between lens substrates each including a lens element, and a method of fabricating the laminated lens package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, mobile terminals such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants have been developed to provide a simple telephone function and support multi-convergence of, e.g., music, movies, TVs and games. A camera module may be considered as one of representative devices leading to the multi-convergence.
An optical system represented by the camera module includes a plurality of regularly stacked lenses in order to implement optical performance suitable for application characteristics. In response to increasing demands for the optical system, a method of forming a wafer-scale lens by using a semiconductor process has been proposed for mass production.
FIGS. 1A through 1C are schematic views for explaining a process of fabricating a general wafer-scale lens.
Referring to FIGS. 1A through 1C, an ultraviolet (UV)-curable resin 3 is provided on a lens substrate 2 formed of a transparent material. Then, a mold 4 including a plurality of recess patterns for respectively forming a plurality of lens elements 7 is pressed on the UV-curable resin 3 toward the lens substrate 2.
Thereafter, UV light is emitted to cure the UV-curable resin 3, and then the mold 4 is separated from the lens substrate 2. Consequently, the plurality of lens elements 7 are formed at one surface of the lens substrate 2 at regular intervals.
Also, as shown in FIG. 1C, another plurality of lens elements 7 may be formed on the other surface of the lens substrate 2 in the same manner as described above with reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B.
FIGS. 2A through 2C are schematic views for explaining a method of fabricating a laminated lens package by laminating general wafer-scale lenses.
Referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, spacers 5 are respectively adhered to one side of the lens layer 1 between the lens elements 7 by an adhesive agent 6. Thereafter, another lens layer 1 including lens elements 7 are laminated on the spacer-adhered lens layer 1, thereby fabricating a laminated lens package 10 including the plurality of lens elements 7.
An interval between the lens layers 1 is controlled by the spacers 5. The lens layers 1 are spaced apart from each other by the spacers 5 so that incident light can pass along a previously calculated refraction path.
The fabricated laminated lens package 10 is diced into each object to be used as a lens-lamination structure 11 constituting an optical system.
However, when the lens layer 1 is laminated on the spacer 5, it is very difficult to coaxially place the facing lens elements 7. For this reason, a refraction path easily deviates.
Also, defects may occur as the adhesive agent 6 fixing the spacer 5 leaks to the outside and adheres to the lens element 7.